Conventional rear view mirrors have a limited function of providing a driver of a motor vehicle with a reflected view of the area behind the driver both inside and outside the vehicle. In some instances, however, the conventional mirrors provide an incomplete or otherwise inadequate view of the area behind a vehicle. One example of this problem can be found in the case of large trucks, as illustrated by FIG. 1, in which the cargo area of the trucks A either partially or completely obstructs the view from the rear window of the vehicle such that the driver's view of the person B standing behind the vehicle is fully obstructed by cargo area A.
Another example of this problem is presented by the phenomenon known as the "blind spot" as illustrated by FIG. 2, in which conventional rear view mirrors provide a limited view of the area behind and to the side of vehicles such that the motor vehicle D is in the "blind spot" of the motor vehicle C because the driver of vehicle C cannot see vehicle D in his rear view mirror.
Although several patents have issued for rear view mirrors that are capable of operating as fully functioning mirrors while displaying alphanumeric information, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,904 issued to R. Pastore rear view mirror displays digital clock or radar detector!, no prior rear view mirrors have been able to provide both a conventional, reflected rear view and a live video display of the area outside the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mirror that can provide both a conventional, reflected rear view and a video image of the area outside of the vehicle. The present invention will also enable the driver to view a variety of entertaining, and/or useful and/or safety related information without needing to remove his/her eyes from the rear view mirror or needlessly interrupting the forward looking gaze that is generally recognized as the safest manner to operate a motor vehicle.